Le secret de la transformation
by Dark Healer
Summary: Des moldus qui mutent, voilà une manière de déstabiliser le monde magique, avec un directeur de Poudlard tente comprendre ce phénomène et cherche en savoir plus sur ce phénomène en proposant à certains de ces enfants de venir étudier leurs capacités à Poudlard. Seulement lorsque l'on a un château qui ouvrent des passages secrets à tout va et des élèves fouineurs, c'est difficile.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I:

Un directeur avide de savoir

* * *

Willnoot Floodymoon se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de directeur de Poudlard, à sa table de directeur de Poudlard, entouré de ses instruments de directeur de Poudlard, dans son bureau de directeur de Poudlard en haut de la tour Nord de son école pleine de morveux ... non ne pas penser ça, ne pas insulter les morv... les élèves (puis ils ont des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer *non c'est vrai?!* car ils sont grands (sauf les premières et deuxièmes année)) Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, un journal de bord. Enfin, LE journal de bord DE Dilys Dewent, la chose la plus intéressante depuis... depuis..., en réalité, jamais depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions après que Minerva Mcgonagall avait "rendus les armes", oui, c'est ça, rendu les armes après avoir dirigé l'école pendant 2 ans après la Grande Guerre, elle avait cependant conservé son poste de professeur de métamorphose. Bon trêve de balivernes et retournons à nos dragons.  
Willnoot de Floodymoon se délectait d'avance, la lecture de ce journal promettait d'être instructive que dis-je une source de savoir illimité, après tout Dillys Dewent était, est et sera toujours la plus grande guérisseuse de St Mangouste.

* * *

Plusieurs choses à savoir sur Willnoot Floodymoon, tout d'abord sur son apparence, pour faire court il ressemble à un leprechaun, rase-moquette, roux et barbu. Il est toujours vêtu d'une robe de sorcier émeraude et un accent Irlandais, un accent du Nord à couper au couteau.

En suite à propos de sa mentalité. Il pensait qu'il était né pour apprendre, apprendre et apprendre. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard ses parents lui avait mis la pression, il avait pris le plis, puis s'était isolé de ses autres camarades qui ne pensait qu'à la fête et à s'amuser. Il avaient par ailleurs donné plusieurs sobriquets comme « Mister Perfect » ou « Monsieur je sais tout ».Mais il n'avais pas été chez Serdaigle, la maison qu'il briguait (et dont ses parents étaient issus), non, cela aurait été trop simple, il avait été envoyé chez Serpentard, il en avait toujours gardé une certaine rancune pour le vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé. La seule raison pour la quelle avait accepté la fonction de Directeur était sa soif de connaissance, l'accès à tous les savoirs, pour la plus part interdit ou secret ou les deux, accumulés par les générations et les générations de directeurs qui c'étaient succédé avant lui. Son projet final était de tout lire et réécrire pour avoir un savoir complet, structurée et pour qu'il puisse perdurer.

* * *

Avec un jappement d'excitation (s'il avait été un chien il aurait remuer la queue) il ouvrit le précieux journal de Dillys Dewent, un nuage de poussière s'en échappa et le fit éternuer, foutue allergie pensa-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus. C'est ma première fiction, un peu maladroite, donc commentez.

-Maintenant passons aux inspirations de l'auteur :

Je viens juste de rentrer d'Irlande et je me suis donc inspirée du président Irlandais, Michel D'Higgins, allez voir les photos la ressemblance est frappante.

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons) :

Dans la première phrase vous avez une répétition de « de directeur de Poudlard » c'est un parallélisme de structure (comme une anaphore sauf que c'est avec plusieurs mots)

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant, si vous trouvez les autres procédés envoyez moi un PM ou une review et je me ferais un plaisir de faire un petit topos dessus. Je sais je suis ennuyeuse mais c'est pour votre bien bande d'inculte, _qui bene amat, bene castigat._

DH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Des métamorphoses étranges chez les moldus

* * *

Willnoot Floodymoon referma brusquement le grimoire. Il faisait nuit. Quelques grains de poussières séculaires accrochaient les rayon de la lune montante. Il ne l'avait pas terminé. Il n'avait pas pu continuer. Impossible, trop fou, trop... trop incroyable pour être vrai. Il venait de lire un passage, un passage du grimoire de Dilys Dewent, son idole, qui remettait en cause tout les savoirs, ses savoirs, ses connaissances, en matière de magie, de moldus, des relation magie- moldus !et surtout sur l'équilibre mental de deux des plus grandes sorcières de tous les temps, les deux sorcière dont, depuis qu'il était tout petit, collectionnait les cartes choco- grenouille, puis, lorsque ses hormones l'avaient travailler, l'avait fait fantasmer, Dilys Dewent et Rowena Serdaigle.

Il ouvrit tout doucement le grimoire pour relire le passage en question :

Journal de Dilys Dewent

6 mai 1736

Deux nouveaux cas de métamorphoses étranges chez les moldus sont arrivés à St Mangouste en plus de ceux que nous avons trouvé il y a plusieurs mois. Un service entier, dont j'ai la direction, a été créé pour les étudier . Nous le maintenons sous un sort de confusion constant pour éviter leurs questions gênantes, parfois un sortilège d'oubliette est nécessaire mais, étrangement, assez rarement, si les moldus ont un pouvoir, un seul, c'est de s'accommoder de tout. Cela est très amusant lorsque l'on apporte un objet magique, sortant totalement de leur ordinaire, ils en voit un objet de leur quotidiens, je dois me retenir de rire. L'un de ses patients parle aux animaux, un autre maîtrise l'eau pour en faire des statues et le dernier possède une forces incroyable.

J'effectue de nombreuse recherches sur ce type de maladie, peut être sont ils de ces cracmols abandonnés par des familles peu scrupuleuses et qu'ils ont eut une sorte de résurgence de magie sous une certaine forme ? Cela est peu probable car si c'était le cas ce serait sur une courte période.

Peu de travaux sérieux sont en rapport avec les moldus car nombre de sorciers refusent même de les qualifier d'être à part entière doué d'une vrai intelligence. D'une certaine manière ils ont raison, s'ils ne nous avait pas chassée au Moyen- Age nous aurions pu s'entraider.

J'ai beau cherché je ne trouve rien dans nos archive, RIEN !

* * *

29 juillet 1743

Bien que je sois devenue directrice j'ai continué mes recherches sur les moldus. A vrai dire je ne les ai recommencées seulement il y a quelque jours. Chaque directeur se doit de rédiger un journal pour conseiller le prochain et ainsi lui livrer les secrets que tout directeur doit savoir à propos de son bâtiment, surtout dans le cas de Poudlard où de nombreuses salles restent cachés aux esprits non avertis. Une bibliothèque privée est donc mise à leur disposition contenant l'ensemble des écrits et livres (souvent prohibés), des précédents, c'est en cherchant(fouillant serais un terme plus exact car c'est fou le bazar qu'il y a dedans) j'ai miraculeusement trouvé le journal de bord de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrice de Poudlard. Il est très poussiéreux, mangé aux mites, l'écriture gothique délavée est très difficile à déchiffrer mais après quelques heures de sorts de nettoyage et de reconstitution j'ai pu le déchiffrer avec notamment une allusion aux cas que j'ai eu à observer à St Mangouste. Enfin quelque chose.

* * *

Bonjour, je poste ce chapitre car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la connexion internet la semaine prochaine. Je ferais peut être de même dans quelque jours.

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons): (Pour plus de facilité je souligne les figures de style que je commente)

La première figure de style que l'on peut voir est la mise en abyme. Si vous vous en souvenez le premier chapitre était à propos d'un nouveau directeur bla...bla bla situé en 2010, ici c'est en 1736 que se déroule l'histoire. Ce procédé permet de donner du relief à l'histoire. Attention à ne pas le confondre avec l'analepse qui est un retour en arrière.

La deuxième figure de style ce trouve dans les premières phrases, on y peut observer une ponctuation abondante ce qui donne un effet saccadé, c'est la parataxe. Cela a notamment pour but d'accélérer le rythme du texte et ainsi de transmettre au lecteur le sentiment d'oppression ou d'affolement du personnage. De ce fait le lecteur est lié au protagoniste et peut ainsi s'y identifier.

Une troisième peut être relevée au début du journal de D.D., c'est un début "_in médias res"_ à lire "_au milieu de la chose" _c'est à dire que le journal commence sans introduction (on peut aussi la retrouver dans le premier chapitre), même but que précédemment.

A la prospérité,  
A la persévérance,  
Aux expériences inédites

DH


	3. Chapter 3

Journal de Rowena Serdaigle

15 août 1570

En mes qualités de guérisseuse Godrick m'a prié d'observer un cas des plus singulier de magie non loin de son village natal. En effet un moldus de 12 ans souffrait d'une métamorphose étrange : il canalisait la magie que nous, sorcier, utilisons, pour guérir les plaies de ses frère lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à l'épée. L'enfant en question était le cadet du comte de Lidenburk, un personnage que je trouve, en mon humble avis, tout à fais grossier.

J'utilise le passé car, bien que son fils lui aurait pu être utile en s'établissant comme soigneur dans le village ou bien comme l'indiquait son rang devenir moine, le comte la renier et condamner au bûchée. Le pauvre enfant c'est réfugier chez un amis de Godrick qui nous a envoyé un hiboux pour nous prévenir de sa situation

Nous ne pouvions accueillir Peter de Lidenburk en tant qu'élève dans le château de Poudlard car si les famille de sang pur apprenait que nus hébergeons un moldus dans notre école elle retirerais leurs enfants et ce serait la fin de notre projet d'éducation.

27 septembre 1570

Nous avons étudiez le pouvoir de l'enfant. Cela est très impressionnant. Vraiment. Plusieurs exercices ont montés que ses mains son l'unique endroit où il peut canaliser la magie et son pouvoir de soigneur ne peut se produire que par contact palmaire. Il est capable de guérir des blessures superficielles comme les bleus ou les écorchures. Nous l'avons testé sur différents spécimen comme une chouette atteinte par la galle mal cela a échoué. Je me demande si les cours destiné aux apprentis guérisseurs pourrait lui servir pour développer son don si singulier.

J'ai remarqué qu'il laissait une sorte de liquide poisseux sur les blessures qu'il avait traitée. J'en ai pris quelque échantillons pour les analyser, peut être contiennent ils des réponses sur l'origine de sa mutation ?

Nous avons aussi remarqué que son pouvoir augmentait lorsqu'il était en présence d'un artefact magique tel une baguette magie, il puiserais sont pouvoir directement dedans. Cependant lorsqu'on lui en a donner une, il a été incapable de la dompter ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas sorcier, mais est-il seulement moldus ?

* * *

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons): (Pour plus de facilité je souligne les figures de style que je commente).

La première est une seconde mise en abyme par rapport au dernier chapitre, il y a donc un double effet de profondeur.

La seconde est une parataxe, elle permet de retranscrire l'étonnement du personnage.

La dernière est une question rhétorique, c'est une question qui n'attend pas de réponse, ici elle permet de créer le suspense et d'inciter le lecteur à suivre l'écrivain malgré ce passage assez médiocre.

S'il vous plait ne m'abandonnez pas, c'est seulement le temps de deux autres chapitres très sérieux mais qui vous informe sur l'origine du mystère que les héros vont être "chargé" d'élucider.

Review please!

DH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Un triste résultat

* * *

22 février 1571

Nous étudions le cas de l'enfant de plus en plus profondément.

Salazar prépare de multiple potions et breuvages pour nos divers expériences que, souvent, Godrick désapprouve. J'ai beau argumenter il ne veut rien entendre et nous nous disputons de plus en plus. Il me répète constamment qu'il ne comprend pas mes choix, une fois Salazar c'est mis en travers de son chemin et cela à dégénéré en duel. Heureusement que c'était une pendant une période de vacances, il qu'il n'y avait aucun élève témoin dans la grande salle.

Le pouvoir de Pete c'est énormément développé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, il y a quelque mois dans la chaumière du vieux sorcier, il est maintenant capable de guérir toute personne à quelque mètre de lui sans aucun contact ! Les artefacts présent juste à côté de lui connaissent aussi des fluctuations de magie. C'est comme s'ils avaient de moins en moins de pouvoir à chaque fois que Pete utilise son pouvoir.

De plus de curieuses lignes parcours, depuis quelques semaines déjà, ses bras prenant naissance de deux petites cicatrices situés au milieu de ses paumes de mains. Cela ressemble aux stigmates du Christ dans la croyances des moldus, sans doute un effet secondaire d'une des potions de Salazar. Elles forment un motif compliqué ressemblant à des branches d'arbre, il faudra que je pense à demander à Salazar s'il sait quelle potion peut avoir provoqué cet effet.

* * *

15 mars 1572

Le pouvoir du jeune Pete deviennent de plus en plus incontrôlable, des feuilles sont apparues sur les branches qui se sont développées il y a quelque mois. Je crois que je peux déterminer que se sont des feuilles de chêne blanc. Je m'interroge de plus en plus sur la signification de cette marque d'autant plus que Salazar n'a aucune idée sur la question. Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Godrick mais Helga m'a proposé une des pistes des plus évidentes, celle de la signification dans la mythologie. En effet selon les croyances anciennes le chêne serait en lien avec l'au-de-là et aussi permet l'élévation spirituelle. Cela serait en rapport avec son don de guérison.

Malheureusement son corps semble se dégrader, il a perdu les rondeur de l'enfance très rapidement jusqu'à devenir très maigre. Cela ne semble cependant pas l'affecter moralement, même si parfois je perçois une lueur triste dans ses yeux. J'ai fais par de mes scrupules à Salazar mais il a su me rassurer, Pete n'a pas le choix, le monde des sorciers la sauvé, il lui en est redevable.

* * *

13 novembre 1572

Hier soir, en arrivant pour effectuer un dernier test, je l'ai trouvé gisant sur le sol dans une mare de liquide blanc-vert, des feuilles d'arbres couleur cuivre agglutinées autour de lui. Lorsque je me suis approchée de lui elles m'ont « attaquées » puis soudain ont disparue.

Pete ne bougeait plus, il était mort.

* * *

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons): (Pour plus de facilité je souligne les figures de style que je commente).

J'ai voulu mettre un accent, dans ce chapitre, sur le syncrétisme religieux. Ce procédé apparaît lorsque l'ont fait mention de plusieurs religion. Ici le catholicisme avec les stigmates du Christ et la mythologie avec le chêne blanc. Cela permet à l'auteur de tisser un lien étroit avec son lecteur en se raccrochant à des références communes et connues de tous.

En grande fan d'Harry Potter (non c'est vrai), je me suis inscrite sur Pottermore, un site super géniaaaaaal !

Bref

J'ai eu l'idée de cliquer sur les différent bois de baguettes utilisé par Olivander. Le chêne blanc est pour les personne qui sont étroitement liée à la nature, vous avez vu le lien ?!

Sinon ma baguette est en pommier, le cœur en dragon, rigide et elle mesure 31.25 cm

Merci de m'avoir lu

Review pleaaase !

DH

* * *

Note: Je n'aurais plus accès aussi facilement à mon ordinateur donc mes chapitres seront postés plus aléatoirement (déjà que c'était le cas avant alors là je ne vous raconte pas)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 1:

Le début de l'histoire

* * *

Nous y voilà enfin, le train quai 9 ¾ de King Cross. Poudlard... on m'en avait tellement parlé. Enfin le « on » serait plus un personnage excentrique qui se prétendait directeur d'une certaine école, Poudlard en l'occurrence. Cela fait bizarre, nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine dans le wagon et je suis certaine que personne d'autre ne montera. Tous des « nés moldus » comme dirait l'autre, qui plus est sans pouvoir. Enfin (répétition enfin ?) « sans pouvoir », ce n'est pas la vérité puisque nous sommes en quelque sortes une race intermédiaire entre moldus et sorciers... Sorcier, encore un mot auquel je dois m'habituer. Selon le dictionnaire c'est une personne qu'on croit en liaison avec le diable et qui peut opérer des maléfices. Le diable, je ne sais pas s'il existe mais s'il est réel alors il m'a foutu dans une belle merde. Ensuite, c'est une personne qui a des dons pour quelque chose, oui cela pourrait me correspondre. Passons au petit deux de la définition, anthropologiquement c'est une personne qui pratique la sorcellerie.

(_-Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi cela t'avance de réciter cette définition et surtout expliquer un mot par le même mot ne fera jamais avancer le chimilblique**)**_

D'accord cela ne m'avance à rien. Par contre la troisième définition m'en apprend plus sur la raison du secret qui nous entoure, « chasse aux sorcières : poursuite et élimination systématique par le pouvoir en place des opposants politiques. »

Oui c'est bien ce que m'a expliqué le petit gus anglish dans sa cape verte. Ce sont pour des raisons politiques que leur-enfin notre- existence ne doit être révélée (sauf bien sûre à des personnes de confiance). « Politique », encore un mot que je ne supporte pas. Un mot qui m'empêche de rester dans ma famille et se garder ma routine école- devoir- dodo et qui explique toutes les mesures prises pour notre transfert à Poudlard. Et dire que si je n'avais été aussi inquiété par leurs cris de douleurs cette nuit- là, je ne serais pas là.

(_-Et oh si t'étais pas d'accord t'avais qu'__à__ nous laiss__er__ crever._

_-Vous dites ça comme si j'avais eu le choix d'accepter ce contrat, j'étais la seul à pouvoir vous supporter tant dans ma constitution organique que mentalement, pour supporter rien que vous deux il faut avoir des couilles ! _

_-T'en a pas._

_-Et alors, je sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle!_)

Encore quelque chose à laquelle je dois m'habituer, en plus de tous ces changement, depuis cette... mauvaise rencontre.

(_-C'est finit oui ou merde !_

_-Arrête de crier, c'est assez désagréable._

_- Bah bouche-toi les oreilles._

_-T'es dans mon esprit._

_-Ah oui c'est vrai._)

Je regardais enfin autour de moi, dehors les élèves courraient dans tous les sens, les mères et les pères venus les accompagner se pressaient autour des fenêtres des wagons pour un dernier au-revoir à leur progéniture. Les pigeons et autres volatiles survolait cette foule grouillante dans des bruissements d'ailes inaudibles parmi le brouhaha, traversant les jets de vapeur brûlant de la locomotive enfin sous pression, prête à partir.

Une rentrée des classes plutôt anodine d'autant plus que personne ne savait ou ne devait savoir que nous étions là. Personne ne remarquait ce wagon parmi les autres, hermétique, aux fenêtres sans teint. C'est incroyable comme la magie peu faciliter certaines choses. Non, attendez, un jeune garçon me regardait droit dans les yeux, blond platine, un nez busqué…

_(-Arrête de te faire des idées, personne, je dis bien personne, ne peux te voir._

_-Bœuf a raison, et puis de toute façon tu ne lui parleras jamais !_

_-Arrête de grogner__, tu ne sers à rien. Au fait tourne la tête pour qu'on puisse voir les autres._

_-Ça fait quand même bizarre de partager ses pensées avec d'autres esprits)_

Je me demandais si, comme moi, les membres de mon « espèce » étaient schizo… enfin s'ils partageaient leur tête avec d'autres êtres…Mais prendre la parole alors que personne ne me l'avait adressé me semblait le comble de l'impolitesse et donc totalement exclu; rien que d'y penser j'en avais des frissons.

Respire un bon coup.

Dans mon compartiment il y avait deux autres filles à peine plus jeunes que moi. L'une avait des dessins sur sa peau qui ressemblaient à des étoiles et des constellations. L'autre était très bronzée du genre « qui a passé sa vie au soleil ». Je ne percevais pas ses tatouages, ils devaient surement être discrets. Quand je pense que suis obliger de porter une cape pour me couvrir entièrement pour cacher les miens et autres modifications qui vont avec.

_(-Arrête tes simagrées, cela aurait pu être pire, tu acceptais notre aide pour cacher tes déf…_

_-Non mais arrête de lui donner des mauvaises idées __non d'un dragon_, tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit le british « n'utilise en aucun cas tes pouvoirs, on ne sait jamais » ! 

_-On ne jure pas par sa race. _

_-Ta gueule._

_-On ne dit pas de gros mots._

_-Taisez-vous, vous deux, vous me filez mal au crâne._

_-…_

_-…)_

-Et regarde ce que j'ai appris à maitriser…, dit soudainement la fille aux étoiles.

D'un coup elle disparue.

-Et non mais attends, regarde ce que je peux faire.

Et aussi tôt elle fit pousser une petite herbe dans sa main et la fit danser sur un air qu'elle seul connaissait. Elles étaient si excitées que je n'avais pas envie de les couper dans leurs élan, mais _dura lex sed lex _comme dit l'autre:

-Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs avant d'avoir reçu l'autorisation.

Surprise, elles se tournèrent vers moi

-Tiens, tu parles. Bonjour je m'appelle Marianne, me dit la fille qui venait de réapparaitre.

-Moi, c'est Lucie, me répondit l'autre, je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas les utiliser, tu le savais toi ?

Je me rappelais soudain que le directeur de Poudlard, Willnoon Floudynot … euh … Willnot Ploucdi…, enfin machin, bref avait justement précisé que seulement pour moi ce serait une interdiction formelle, alors que pour les autres plus une recommandation. Voilà, maintenant, je me suis faite remarquer comme la fille rabat joie, j'aurais dû me taire, comme toujours.

_(-C'est avec des « j'aurais dû ne pas me présenter à l'Assemblée des animaux au commencement du Monde » qu'on aurait pu éviter la Troisième Guerre Mond…_

_-Mais tais-toi, ils sont pas encore au courant!_

_-Heu… que-j'aurais-pu-ne-pas-me-retrouver-dans-cette-situation, dans la tête d'une pauvre gamine sans cervelle et bourrée de complexes._

_-C'est à qui qu' tu causes ?)_

Un sifflement retentit, le quai c'était vidé de moitié et les quelques mioches retardataires courraient pour ne pas rater le train. Dernier au revoir déchirant pour certain, surtout pour les parents qui pleuraient de devoir se séparer de leurs cher petit chérubin. La locomotive laissa un nuage de vapeur envahir la gare, et s'ébranla en/, tirant péniblement ses wagons. Me voilà partie vers un avenir dont je ne connais pas l'issue.

Plus tard les deux filles ayant terminées de faire leurs démonstrations se tournèrent vers moi :

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? T'as pas trop chaud sous cette cape ? Me demanda Lucie.

-Non c'est bon merci désolé.

Flagellation mentale, le désolé était sorti tout seul, sans que le veuille. Ce n'est même pas le premier jour que je fais déjà des gaffes.

-Allez, enlève-là, tu vas pas la garder tout le temps, non ?

- On n'a même pas vu à quoi tu ressemblais ! Argua Marianne.

Tiraillée entre deux émotions contradictoires j'enlevais tout doucement, à contre cœur, la capuche qui couvrait tant bien que mal l'horreur qu'était devenu mon visage.

_(-J'aurais dû prendre un niquab._

_-Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas avoir honte et puis tu dramatise toujours tout._

_-Tu feras fureur parmi les mâles, quand tout sera terminé._

_-Les mâles salamandres oui ! Taisez-vous, où je…_

_-Où tu… ?_

_-Non, rien, taisez-vous, juste.)_

Puis avant que je me découvre complètement, une tête blonde apparues dans l'embrasure du compartiment.

-Ah, il y en a aussi ici, salut les filles je suis Nicolas, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Nick, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil

_(-Encore un m'as-tu-vu, pensai-je._

_-Tu sais, il y a eu des cons sur Terre, il y a des cons sur Terre, et il y aura des cons sur Terre._

_-J'adore tes phrases philosophique à la mord-moi-l'nœud.)_

- On s'est tous regroupé dans le premier compartiment si vous voulez venir ?

Lucie et Marianne acquiescèrent, quant à moi je me levais silencieuse, serrant les pans de ma cape autour de moi (répétition "moi") et nous passâmes devant le jeune homme qui portait une suite de ligne noires et grises parcourant ses bras. Une fois arrivée devant la porte transparente du dit compartiment, je vis plusieurs élèves entassés discutaillant joyeusement.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place je m'asseyais sur la moquette élimée du sol, place stratégique pour que personne n'ai de vu de dessous.

_(-Parano._

_-J'assume.)_

Des « salut je m'appelle » fusèrent de toute part.

_(-Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec la clientèle, c'est quand même avec eux que tu vas passer ton année !_

_-Je cherche à créer une aura de mystère autour de moi._

_-Ah, c'est pour ça que t'as pas d'ami, je vois._

_-La ferme.)_

De là où je me tenais j'avais une vue d'ensemble, une douzaine d'élèves parlaient et débattaient bruyamment.

_Fatiguant_

-Écoutez tous dit le blond, maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut peut-être se présenter à tour de rôle ?

_(-Il a de l'autorité le p'tit gars._

_-Il a l'air d'être un bon parti._

_-Hein ?!) _

-Bon, je commence ?

* * *

Je crois que j'ai une flemmingite aiguë, je ne chercherais donc pas de procédé dans ce chapitre, mais à la place petite réponse au question que vous vous êtes posé pendant la lecture de ce chapitre:

**-Ce n'est plus un journal?**

Bah non, c'était pas le but, voyez les premiers chapitres comme une longue introduction

-**Elle est schizo où quoi?**

Non, et ce sera expliqué plus tard... dans longtemps en fait.

**-Elle utilise du langage soutenu et du langage familier?**

Euh... oui, c'est pour créer une rupture dans l'âme profonde de personnage?

**-T'as fumé quoi quand t'as écrit ton passage?**

Rien c'est mon état naturel, heu... non c'est juste que j'avais envie de rire un peu.

En espérant que cela vous ai plus,

DH


End file.
